


Welcome To The World

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dar a luz, Español | Spanish, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Parents, Traducción, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis Styles son un feliz matrimonio que vive en el pueblo natal de Harry, Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. Ellos viven en una pequeña cabaña junto a un lago. Todo es brillante hasta que Louis descubre algo cierto. Está embarazado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The World

**Author's Note:**

> Yo soy del team Louis Tops pero esto fue tan cute que mi corazón explotó y necesitaba traducirlo, espero les guste xx

Harry frotó los adoloridos hombros de Louis, mientras que el chico embarazado estaba sentado en el suelo. El marido de Harry tenía 9 meses de embarazo de su hijo. Louis colocó su cabeza en los brazos de Harry y respiró profundamente.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió una patada muy fuerte en su abdomen. Harry miró a Louis con una ligera confusión.

"Bebé...¿Estás bien?" Harry preguntó dejando de frotar los hombros de Louis. Louis soltó un gemido. "Estoy excelente, ahora frota mis hombros." Louis le exigió. Harry rodó los ojos y continuó frotando suavemente los hombros de Louis.

Louis se relajó hasta que sintió un líquido entre sus muslos. Harry sintió a Louis tensarse. "¿Bebé?"

"Mierda .. Harry ..-creo que daré a luz." Louis susurró. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por un segundo antes de poner sus manos en las axilas de Louis y levantarlo.

Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa, tomó las llaves del auto y corrió de nuevo hacia Louis. Colocó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis y lo llevó a fuera de la casa, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta.

Louis caminó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que las contracciones lo hacían retorcerse. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos agarrando su cuerpo hinchado.

"Resiste Boo. Estaremos allí pronto." Harry susurró en el oído de Louis. Louis asintió. Harry abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudó a Louis. Cerró la puerta, y rápidamente corrió a la puerta del conductor.

Puso en marcha el auto y rápidamente aceleró. Empezó a conducir hasta el hospital más cercano.

Louis frotó el estómago suavemente y respiró profundamente. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, y el dolor lo atravesó de nuevo.

Harry se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hospital, al frente de la puerta, salió de un salto sin importarle que él no debería estar estacionado allí. Rápidamente ayudó a Louis y los dos se apresuraron para entrar.

"¡Mi marido dará a luz!" Harry gritó en voz alta, captando la atención de más de una enfermera. Una se acercó con una silla de ruedas, mientras que otra lo ayudó lentamente a sentarse en la silla. Harry se puso detrás de la silla y comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas, siguiendo a las enfermeras.

Louis colocó su mano suavemente sobre la de Harry y miró a su marido. "Te amo Harry." Louis susurró, con dolor visible en su voz. Harry sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"También te amo Boo Bear." Harry respondió. Louis logró mantenerse en silencio durante un minuto, hasta que una dolorosa contracción lo atravesó.

"¡MIERDA! ¡HARRY!" Louis gritó, apretando la mano de Harry. Por fin llegaron a la habitación y las enfermeras rápidamente sacaron a Louis de la silla y lo prepararon para el parto.

Louis apretó la mano de Harry con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio para evitar dejar salir las contracciones de su boca.

"Tendremos un bebé." Harry dijo alegremente. Louis sonrió ligeramente.

Pronto la habitación se llenó con un llanto de bebé. Louis sonrió, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada, Harry pasó su mano por la frente sudorosa de Louis y pasó los dedos por el flequillo de Louis.

"¡Es un niño!" El médico exclamó. El médico le entregó el bebé a una enfermera, y lo limpió y lo envolvió con una manta azul de bebé. La enfermera le entregó lentamente el bebé a Louis. Él inmediatamente se llevó al bebé a su pecho.

"E-Es hermoso.. " Louis tartamudeó. El bebé tenía el pelo castaño claro, como Louis.

"¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle?" Preguntó Harry. Él pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis, trayendo al agotado chico cerca de él.

"¿Qué tal George?" Louis preguntó. Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "George es perfecto." Harry respondió.

"Bienvenido al mundo George Edward Styles." Harry le susurró al bebé. Los nuevos padres miraron al niño con amor. Una enfermera vio la hermosa escena.

Los ojos de George se abrieron lentamente, mostrando perfectos ojos verdes esmeralda. Louis abrió la boca y Harry sonrió ampliamente.

"Haz, ¡Tiene tus ojos!" Louis exclamó. Harry le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Louis. Harry tenía la sonrisa más grande. "Bueno Lou, él tiene tu pelo." Harry respondió.

Los dos estaban en su propio mundo, y no vieron a tres chicos muy familiares entrando a la habitación.

"¡Aw el pequeño niño es más lindo de lo que pensaba!" Un acentó irlandés se escuchó. Tanto como Louis y Harry miraron para ver a Niall, Liam y Zayn en la puerta. Louis les dio una sonrisa cansada.

"Chicos, ¿Quieren conocer a nuestro pequeño hijo? Harry preguntó. Niall asintió inmediatamente y corrió hacia la pareja. Niall jadeó ante George.

"¡Hombre! ¡Es adorable! ¡Tiene el pelo de Loubear y los ojos de Harry!" Niall exclamó. "¿Puedo sostenerlo?" Niall preguntó esperanzado. Louis asintió y le entregó la pequeña envoltura azul al irlandés. Niall sonrió ampliamente y arrulló al bebé.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó Liam. Louis miró a Liam. "Se llama George." Louis contestó.

"Edward es su segundo nombre." Añadió Harry. Zayn rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto que sí."

Niall le pasó a George a Liam y él le empezó a hablar de Toy Story. Louis rodó los ojos y miró a su marido.

"¿Cuándo le diremos quién es el padrino?" Louis murmuró. Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio a Louis un beso en los labios. La mirada de Louis se posó en George, que actualmente estaba en los brazos de Zayn.

Zayn le pasó a George a Harry y Harry le entregó el bebé a Louis. "¿Chicos? Niall no deja de molestar sobre esto, pero él quiere saber, ¿Quién es el padrino?" Liam preguntó. Louis y Harry compartieron miradas rápidas antes de que Harry respondiera.

"Bueno yo y Lou decidimos que queríamos que ... Zayn fuera el padrino." Louis miró a Zayn. El rostro y los ojos de Zayn se iluminaron.

"¿Yo? ¿Padrino? ¿Me eligieron?" Zayn preguntó. Louis asintió. "Y Perrie es la madrina ya que ustedes ya están casados."

Zayn sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la pareja. "Hola George. Soy Zayn Malik. Tu padrino." Zayn lo arrulló. Louis sonrió y miró a Harry.

Harry miró profundamete a los brillantes ojos azules de Louis.

"Te amo boo." Harry dijo.

"También te amo Hazza." Louis susurró. Harry bajó la cabeza y colocó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Louis.


End file.
